


Sweet Danger

by FreshBrains



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Meetings, Horniness, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2671850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was no secret, Harvey Bullock loved women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Danger

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ comment_fic prompt: _Gotham, Fish Mooney + any, they had never met anyone who was more intimidating than her._

It was no secret, Harvey Bullock loved women.

Skinny women, tall women, big fat women, women with habits and addictions, women who kept six cats in their run-down apartments, pretty rich women looking for a thrill and to piss off daddy.  Women who worked in offices and factories, women who got paid to do it.  He loved ‘em all, every last pair of tits and cunt, every last giggle and slap and insult, their soft hair and skin and the way they looked against him.

What could he say?  He was an old sap.  Couldn’t resist their charms.

But there was no woman like Fish Mooney.  No, Mooney was a fucking diamond in the shit-pit rough of Gotham.

The first time he met her he was a rookie, wet behind the ears at thirty-five, fresh off the idea that he could make it in Gotham without cracking a few skulls.  Dix was already in the hospital and off the streets.  He had a new partner, some old fuck who needed a young partner to do the dirty work for him, and Harvey was already cynical enough to go with the flow.

“You’re on your own with this one,” Essen told him, handing him a file and a scrawled address.  “I heard Mooney likes ‘em young and handsome.”

Harvey raised an eyebrow, taking the file.

Essen sighed.  “You’re as good as it’s going to get.”

“Mooney, eh?  Fish Mooney.  Why have I never heard of this guy before?”  Harvey tried to keep away from the mafia families but it was Gotham, there was only so much distance he could keep.  “He with Maroni?”

“She’s with Falcone,” Essen said, stalking back into her office.  “Go get ‘em, tiger.”

Mooney owned the night club downtown, the one Harvey never had enough guts, cash, or connections to frequent.  It was all too high-end anyways—but _damn_ , the women were nice, all decked out in furs and silky dresses, their hair curled like film stars.  “Excuse me, beautiful,” Harvey asked a woman lounging in the lobby of the club, “where can I find your madam?”

The women snorted.  “This isn’t a whorehouse, pig.  But if you’re looking for my mama, she’s right over there.”  The woman lazily gestured to the back of the club in front of the small stage.

From the first moment Harvey saw Fish Mooney, he knew he was fucking gone, out the window, balls in a vice for this woman sitting in front of the stage.  But he couldn’t let her know that yet.

“Miss Mooney,” Harvey said, clearing his voice as he wove between tables and chairs.  “Harvey Bullock, GCPD.  Can I have a word?”  Before he could get within five feet, two men in suits—her fucking pet-boys, of course—stood in his way.

Mooney turned in her chair, elegant as a swan, and glanced at Harvey.  She almost turned back before doing a subtle double-take, glossed lips curling into a vicious smile.

Harvey felt his cock swell just at that look, at the way her eyes glittered beneath the red fringe of her bangs, the way the light almost glanced off the jewel-cut of her cheekbones.  He could see himself at her mercy, tied to the posts of her bed, crammed beneath the heel of her designer shoes.  He wanted his blood on her lips.

“It’s okay, Butch,” Mooney said, voice like smoke and honey, like sweet danger.  “Let this handsome devil on over.”  She stood, the singer on the stage pausing, and placed a hand on her hip.  Blue silk dress with a collar that was…peacock feathers?  Sapphires on her ears.

 _I’m so fucked,_ Harvey thought, and stepped towards Fish Mooney.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Sweet Danger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715095) by [derivational (crookedspoon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/derivational)




End file.
